


Too Good To Be True

by iambuckyrogers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambuckyrogers/pseuds/iambuckyrogers
Summary: Highschool Au An unlikely friendship blossoms between you and the coolest guy in school just in time for homecoming





	Too Good To Be True

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: From @carolyn-stark-91 on Tumblr Hello, I was wondering if you could write a Tony Stark story for me. I’d like a high school AU where tony is the usual popular tech nerd and I’m a theatre geek who doesn’t really have any friends but homecoming or a dance is coming up soon. Please and thank you. If you need anymore info or have any questions just go ahead and ask me.
> 
> This is my first request and first time at trying to write an AU so I hope I did it justice 🤗 proposal scene inspired by this 10 Things I Hate About You scene when Patrick sings to Kat. I love Heath Ledger and that movie is a must see!

The bell chimed loudly causing students to scurry like ants into classrooms along the corridor. You were one of the last into the chemistry lab, scanning the room for a spare seat. Midtown High was like any normal school, broken into social groups which interacted with an unspoken hierarchy, which was why you ended up being sat alone at the back of yet another class. Being one of the theatre kids, most of the other groups tried to avoid you, occasionally that’d give you a sideways glance or engage in disinterested small talk but you tended to keep to yourself. You felt like theatre was the only place you could really let loose. You were able to express yourself fluidly through movement and song, getting lost in the lyrics and transporting yourself into another world where the rules of society didn’t apply. You stared idly out of the window as time crawled past. The monotonous droning of your teacher’s voice sending you to sleep. You had no intention of listening to the lesson so you decided to do something productive by practising your lines for the upcoming play. You ran through them repeatedly in your head, visualising the way you would deliver them, your tone and gestures. Right in the middle of your dramatic monologue, you were snapped from your rehearsal by the chair next to you being roughly pulled out and a body slumping down defeatedly. You were shocked to see Tony Stark, the unofficial leader of the tech kids, next to you.

“Next time, Mr Stark,” the teacher scolded, “if you and Mr Rhodes disrupt my teaching, it will be detention for the both of you.” James, or Rhodey as most people called him, turned around from his new spot at the front of the room and mouthed sorry back at Tony, who just snickered and shook his head. With the distraction successfully dealt with, the teacher resumed her un-amusing presentation. You were still sat unmoving, not sure how to react to being so close to arguably the most popular guy in school.

You could feel his gaze on you, turning you met his eyes, his mouth curled into a smug smirk and you felt your face begin to heat up.

“It’s (Y/N), isn’t it?” He asked.

“Y-yeah it is. You’re T-tony Stark,” you bumbled over your words.

“The one and only,” he winked, “shame that the old bag ruins such an interesting topic,” Tony nodded towards the teacher, making you laugh softly.

“(Y/N), is Tony distracting you now?” The teacher asked, clearly fed up with Tony’s antics. All eyes in the class snapped to you.

“N-no Miss, it’s all good,” you replied, lowering your head in embarrassment.

Tony was quiet for the rest of the class and you tried to concentrate but it was damn near impossible being sat so close to him.

Lunch was spent like any other day, sat alone at your favourite table in the back corner of the cafeteria. You had your headphones in, listening to the soundtrack of The Greatest Showman and practising your lines again when you felt a tap on your shoulder. You almost jumped out of your skin, heat hammering in your chest as you ripped your headphones out, ready to give a mouthful to whoever scared you when you saw Tony straddling the bench next to you, trying hard to suppress a laugh.

“Sorry, sweet I didn’t mean to scare you,” he apologised after composing himself.

“Oh. Um no i-its fine I was just, ah- was in another world,” you stammered looking at your hands fidgeting in your lap, feeling your face grow warmer for the second time that day.

“It was quite funny to watch,” he joked giving your shoulder a playful push. He was absolutely gorgeous close-up, wearing a dark turtleneck sweater under a brown suede jacket. His chestnut eyes were framed by printed glasses and a dazzling smile danced across his face. He ran a hand through his dark, dishevelled locks as he looked at you quizzically.

“You alright doll?” He asked, concern evident in his eyes. Your eyes widened in response, you didn’t realise you had been staring.

“Um yeah, just brain fart moment you know?” You laughed uneasily, hoping he would leave.

“Right,” he laughed, “Anyway, I just wanted to apologise for distracting you in class earlier, that wasn’t fair of me.”

He could have knocked you over with a feather, you were beyond shocked.

“Really it was no worry, I wasn’t paying attention to her long before you were moved.” You assured him, making his shoulders relax.

“Good,” he replied, squeezing your leg. He swung himself to sit on the seat properly, dragging his tray of food in front of him. Frozen still, you looked from him to his food and back again.

“Oh, hope you don’t mind but I decided to sit here for lunch,” he said though a mouth full of food.

“Yeah n-no worries,” you replied, returning to your own neglected food. Much like chemistry, the rest of the time you spent with Tony was in silence, which you didn’t mind, it saved you from embarrassing yourself further.

For the next few weeks, Tony continued to sit next to you in chemistry. Your conversations got longer and less awkward and every now and then Tony would join you at lunch, continuing on your conversation from class or spouting on about some other random topic. A friendship began to flourish, built on a mutual hate of teachers, bad jokes and plenty of banter. You felt at ease around Tony, for the first time in a long time you allowed yourself to enjoy the company of another person without worrying that you were boring them with your incessant talk of musicals and drama. In return for putting up with your theatre talk, you listened to Tony rant on about things that you didn’t understand, engineering and robotics, all of that sciency stuff that got him excited, fascination shining in his eyes. Your friendship felt right, despite being from 2 completely different social groups, it was like you belonged together.

The school year was coming to a close and preparations for homecoming were underway. You were never a fan of social events like these because you usually ended up being stood alone all night, swaying to music that you didn’t like and regretting ever letting your mum talk you into coming. As the days flew past, more and more people were delivering elaborate proposals to get their dates. It was only a matter of time before Tony chose his girl and your heart seized at the thought. Don’t be stupid, you told yourself, he’d never ask you.

“Hey (Y/N),” Tony asked, disturbing you from your deep concentration.

“Hey Tony,” you mocked, drawing a laugh from him.

“Are you going to the homecoming dance?”

“Probably not, it’s not really my scene. If they played the Hamilton soundtrack well, maybe I’d reconsider,” you joked, turning to look at Tony, “what about you?”

“Yeah I don’t know,” he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked like he opened his mouth to say more but the bell rang. Quickly packing up your books you bid Tony goodbye and hurried off to the gym to get changed for p.e.

“Alright, take a lap,” the teacher grumbled. As a pack, the class slowly made their way around the track. As you neared the final bend, loud music began playing over the speakers in the grand stand.

“You’re just too good to be true,” someone sang, “can’t take my eyes off of you.” Everyone slowed to a stop, looking around to with puzzled looks on their faces. The singing continued.

“You’d be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much.” Slowly a figure rounded the corner at the top of the grandstand.

“At long last love has arrived. And I thank god I’m alive.” You squinted at the figure, trying to make out who it was. They started walking down the stairs towards the ground.

“You’re just too good to be true,” you sucked in a sharp breath, “Can’t take my eyes off you.” On the last word, Tony Stark pointed at you and winked, making you damn near fall over. The school band materialised from god knows where and began playing an upbeat tune which Tony danced along to goofily, swaying his hips to the beat, twirling dramatically all the while looking at you with a mischievous grin.

“I love you, baby,” he sang, “and if it’s quite alright I need you, baby.” Two teachers had spotted him and made a beeline to where he was performing but Tony continued singing.

“To warm the lonely night. I love you, baby. Trust in me when I say,” he dragged out the last word as he was surrounded by the teachers who made a grab at his arm, only for Tony to skilfully dodge them and run further up the grandstand. Everyone was captivated by Tony’s show as he weaved up and down the steps to avoid capture while belting his lungs out. More teachers came to help, eventually circling Tony and managing to get a hand on him. As he was being dragged away he struggles the mic up to his mouth one last time.

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), will you go to the homecoming with me?” He looked at you hopefully, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face.

“Of course” you yelled, fighting back tears that threatened to spill down your face.

“And that’s how you get the girl,” he declared before dramatically dropping the mic and being led away, an impossibly wide smile never once leaving his face. A similar one crept onto your own as the realisation sunk in. You were going to the homecoming with the most brilliant, kind and funny guy. Surely this was too good to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @iambuckyrogers <3 until next time xx


End file.
